TIME TO EAT YOUR CHILI!
by Blitz.Thunder
Summary: Scott Tenorman and the gingerbots have taken over South Park Elementary. Is it up to two very unlikely heroes to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Time to Eat Your Chili

:…and that kids, is how he met their mother. Now I'm going to pass out these tests and I expect you to do your best.

( passes out the tests)

Eric: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

(Eric looks at Kyle's test)

(Kyle looks at him angrily)

Kyle: STOP CHEATING FATASS!

Eric: DON'T CALL ME A FATASS. YOU JEW BITCH!

: Kyle and Eric, is there a problem?

Kyle: YEAH, FATSO IS CHEATING!

Eric: I'M NOT FAT YOU STUPID JEW! I'M BIG BONED!

Kyle: Meryl Streep's chin is big boned. You're just a fat ass!

(The entire class laughs except Eric)

Stan: Cartman, you are fat ass that when you walk down the street people say, "GODDAMMIT, that's a fat ass!"

(Everyone laughs louder)

Eric: THAT'S NOT FUNNY STAN!

: Eric just stop cheating off Kyle's paper.

Eric: WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CHEAT OFF OF?

: You're not supposed to-

(A person speaking into a megaphone is heard from outside)

Speaker: Attention South Park Elementary!

(Everyone rushes to the windows only to see that the speaker is Scott Tenorman with a very large group of gingers (including kids, old men, adults, and Conan O'Brien) behind him)

Eric: HOLY SHIT! IT'S SCOTT!

Scott: (still using megaphone) YES IT IS ME SCOTT TENORMAN!

Craig: Who?

Scott:(still using megaphone) I AM SICK AND TIRED OF US GINGERS BE DISRESPECTED! IF YOU ALL WILL NOT GIVE US THE RESPECT WE DESERVE, WE WILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU!

Eric:(yelling at Scott) SHUT UP TENORMAN! YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHIN'! Ha-ha, you get it Keenny?

Kenny: (muffled voice) Shut the fuck up fatass! You're the only one laughing!

Scott: (still using megaphone, but not yelling) Oh, If it isn't Eric Cartman. My half-brother!

(Everyone in the classroom gasps)

Craig: Eric, you didn't tell me you had such an awesome brother!

Scott: (still using megaphone but not yelling) You see Eric, you can make all the jokes you want, but at the end of the day, it will be TIME TO EAT YOUR CHILI!

(Eric makes a scared face)

Scott: (still using megaphone but not yelling) We the gingers plan for world domination! You didn't think we would just stop at this silly little school now did you? First it will be this school. Then the whole town. Then the state of Colorado! (he starts to get louder) THEN AMERICA! After that? We take over the world. Every place we go we will pick up more and more gingers until the world is one race and one race only. GINGER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

(Everyone in the school is silent)

Scott: (still using megaphone) NOW MY ROBOT MINIONS, GO INSIDE AND GRAB ALL THE GINGERS YOU CAN FIND!

(The class rushes into the hallway only to see that the school has gone into panic mode, with everyone running around and bumping into each other)

(The robots burst through the school doors )

Clyde: Every man for themselves!

(Everyone is still running around while Eric is looking for a place to hide)

(He hides in a closet but hears a voice)

Voice: Get your own hiding spot!

Eric: Who said that?

(Eric turns on the light to see that the voice is Kyle)

(They say both of each other's names at the same time)

Kyle: What are you doing here Cartman?

Eric: I'm hiding Kyle. What about you?

(Kyle does a facepalm)

(Cuts to the gym where everyone except the gingers are tied up onto chairs)

(Gingers and gingerbots are sitting in the rafters while Scott Tenorman is standing on the gym floor speaking)

Scott: Hello gingers. We have brought you here today for something very important. Are you tired of being picked on for the way you look? Are you a joke to others? Do you want to get revenge on those people who make fun of you day and night? Do you want to stop getting picked on by other children? Well that is what we are here to help you with today. You see, I've created a little thing called the "ginger movement"! Now are there any questions before I start?

(A boy raises his hand)

Scott: Yes?

Boy: Yeah, what if we don't want to join?

Scott: Hmm, I see. Gingerbot, take him in the "back room" please.

(A gingerbot escorts him to a dark closet in the back of the gym)

(In the closet)

Gingerbot: ANNHILATION!

Boy: What?

(The gingerbot takes out a grenade, pulls the clip and shoves it in the boy's mouth)

(The boy explodes and a person is heard in the closet)

Person: OH MY GOD!

(The gingerbot turns on the light to see that it Is a boy named Jonathan)

(Jonathan had gotten blood on him from the explosion and it had gotten in his hair which made him look like a ginger)

(The gingerbot dragged Jonathan out the closet)

Gingerbot: I found this boy hiding in the closet.

Scott: Hmm, why were you hiding?

Jonathan: I..I was afraid.

Scott: Afraid of what? You're one of us. After this movement there will be nothing for use fear. Do you understand?

Jonathan: Yes?

Scott: Now go sit down.

(Jonathan goes to sit down with a scared look on his face)

(The scene cuts to Kyle and Eric in the closet)

Cartman: I guess were closet huh Kyle? Get it Kyle? In the closet?

Kyle: (gets angry) SHUT UP CARTMAN! THIS IS SERIOUS! WE ARE IN A SERIOUS SITUATION! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET OUT OF IT! SO COULD YOU JUST BE SERIOUS ONE TIME IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE! PLEASE! WE NEED TO SAFELY LEAVE THIS SCHOOL!

Eric: But what if they're in the school Kyle? We can't leave them here to die.

Kyle: Wait, wait, wait. What did you just say?

Eric: I said we can't leave the here to die.

Kyle: So you're telling me you actually care what happens to the people?

Eric: Yes Kyle, their our friends, and neighbors and we can't let them down.

Kyle: Wow, Cartman you really do care don't you?

Eric: Yes Kyle.

Kyle: Ok, so do you have a plan?

Eric: I've had a plan this entire time. Tell me Kyle, what is three things we know about Gingers?

Kyle: Umm, they have red hair?

Eric: No Kyle, we know they don't have souls. We know that for every soul they steal, they earn a freckle. And last but certainly not least, it takes a ginger to defeat another ginger.

Kyle: (tries to stay calm) Ok Cartman, even if that were true, how does it help us?

Eric: Didn't you hear me Kyle? IT TAKES A GINGER TO DEFEAT ANOTHER GINGER!

Kyle: So?

Eric: Kyle, what are you?

Kyle: Human.

Eric: No, no, no. I mean, what color is your hair?

Kyle: Red

Eric: And that makes you a…

Kyle: Ginger?

Eric: YES KYLE!

Kyle: Ok, even that stuff about gingers is true, how would I defeat him?

(Eric gets in Kyle's face)

Eric: Use the force Kyle.

(Cuts to the gym with the gingers and the hostages)

Scott: Hmm, how's about some entertainment?

(All the gingerbots say yes)

Scott: Good.

(He points at Jonathan)

Scott: You! Come here!

Jonathan: Me?

Scott: Yes you.

(Jonathan walks to Scott)

Scott: Hmmm.

(Scott points at Kenny)

Scott: Bring him the boy in the orange jacket to me.

(The gingerbots take Kenny to Scott)

Scott: What's your name?

Jonathan: I'm Jonathan Thorne.

Scott: Ok, Jonathan, shoot this boy.

Jonathan: What?

Scott: I SAID SHOOT THIS BOY!

Jonathan: (scared) OK!

(Scott hands him a gun)

(Jonathan points the gun at Kenny)

Jonathan: I'm sorry.

Kenny: (muffled screams)

(Jonathan shoots Kenny and Kenny dies)

(Scott laughs insanely)

Jonathan: (sad) I killed Kenny.

(Cuts back to Kyle and Eric)

Eric: Kyle, are you ready?

Kyle: Yeah.

(Eric opens the door and they start walking around)

Kyle :( still walking) Cartman, if this doesn't work, I'm gonna kick your ass.

Eric: (still walking) Kyle, I think I know what I'm talking about. You will defeat these gingers.

Kyle: You better be right.

(They pass by the gym and hear some noise)

Kyle: Cartman, wait a second.

Eric: What?

Kyle: Bend down in front of the door for a second.

Eric: Kyle, I know were friends and all but-

(Kyle interrupts Eric)

Kyle: DO IT! I need to see into the gym.

Eric: Ohhh, Ok.

(Eric bends down in front of the door and Kyle climbs on his back to see through the window into the gym)

Eric: OUCH KYLE!

Kyle: Oh my god.

Eric: What do you see Kyle?

Kyle: They killed Kenny.

Eric: The bastards. So who is in there?

Kyle: Everyone

Eric: Including Clyde?

Kyle: Yea, why do you care?

(Kyle gets off of Eric's back and Eric stands up)

Eric: He's just one of my best friends.

Kyle: Ok?

Eric: I think it's time Kyle.

Kyle: This better work Cartman.

Eric: It will Kyle!

(Kyle thinks to himself for a second)

Eric: KYLE!

Kyle: Oh sorry, I was just thinking you could help me.

Eric: I can't Kyle.

Kyle: Yes you can.

Eric: NO I CAN'T KYLE!

Kyle: Scott's your brother right?

Eric: STOP IT KYLE!

Kyle: And if he's your brother, that means-

Eric: NO KYLE!

Kyle: That means you're a-

Eric: DON'T SAY IT KYLE!

Kyle: Eric Cartman is a-

Eric: KYLE I SWEAR TO GOD!

Kyle: You're a ginger!

Eric: GOD DAMMIT KYLE!

Kyle: Cartman it's ok. We will defeat the gingers together.

Eric: NO IT'S NOT OK KYLE!

Kyle: Yes it is! WE CAN DO THIS CARTMAN! BUT YOU HAVE TO BELIVE WE CAN! OK?

Eric: Ok Kyle. I believe we can do this.

Kyle: Ok Cartman, now how exactly do we use "the force"?

Eric: I don't know, I guess you just stand there and close your eyes.

Kyle: WHAT, YOU BROUGHT US THIS FAR AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?

Eric: Calm down Kyle. You have to believe. Remember?

Kyle: (calming down) Ok, we better not die.

Eric: We won't Kyle. Now let's go!

Kyle: Ok, on 3. 1…2….3!

(Kyle opens the door to the gym. He and Eric enter the gym)

Scott: Well, well, well. If it isn't Eric Cartman. Who is this your boyfriend? You know I was waiting for you, right? Why do you think I'm still here? You think I wouldn't notice you missing? You are the only reason I came to this school! And I know the exact reason why you're here. And it's not because you want to save all these people. You wanted something from your friend Clyde.

Kyle: Wait, what?

Eric: No Scott!

Scott: You let him borrow Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. And I knew you were not leaving this school until you got your game back.

Kyle: WHAT THE FUCK CARTMAN! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED INSIDE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Eric: It is a really good game Kyle.

Kyle: YOU MAKE ME SICK!

Eric: Kyle, have you played that game?

Kyle: SHUT UP!

Scott: Well, if you're done with your little soap opera, gingerbots retrieve their souls!

(All of the human gingers and Jonathan hide behind the bleachers)

Eric: TAKE MY HAND KYLE!

Kyle: HELL NO CARTMAN!

Eric: KYLE YOU CAN BE MAD LATER, THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!

Kyle: CARTMAN, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Eric: I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT BEATING THAT CAMPAIGN MODE KYLE!

Kyle: WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!

Eric: KYLE WE ARE GOING TO DIE! TAKE MY HAND!

(As Kyle sees the gingerbots getting closer and closer he reluctantly to Eric's hand and they both close their eyes and use "the force")

Eric: IT'S NOT WORKING KYLE. TAKE OFF YOUR HAT!

Kyle: What?

Eric: TAKE IT OFF!

(Kyle takes off his hat and they both close their eyes)

(As the gingerbots get closer, Mysterion quietly enters the room)

Mysterion: (thinking to himself) How can I save Kyle?

(The robots get closer and closer to Eric and Kyle as Mysterion thinks)

(Suddenly Mysterion pulls the fire alarm)

Eric:(still has eyes closed) Kyle, I think we did that.

(The robots start to walk a lot slower because of the water)

(Scott turns around and Mysterion quickly grabs the gun that Jonathan shot him with earlier)

(Scott starts to run to the fire alarm to stop it)

(Mysterion shoots the water pipes above the robots and all of the water falls out onto the robots)

(The robots malfunction and fall to the floor)

(Mysterion chases after Scott and they both run out the back door of the gym)

(Eric and Kyle open their eyes to see the wet robots on the wet floor)

Eric: We did it Kyle!

Kyle: Wait, that actually worked?

(All the human gingers and Jonathan come from under the bleachers)

Jonathan: Is it over?

Eric: (happy) Yeah dude!

Kyle: How did that work?

Eric: It's just the spirit of believing in oneself Kyle.

Kyle: ?

(Eric goes to untie Clyde)

Eric: Clyde, where's my game?

Clyde: It's at my house.

Eric: Then let's go get it.

(Clyde and Eric walk out the back door)

(Kyle goes to untie Stan)

Kyle: Are you ok Stan?

Stan: Yeah, man.

Kyle: Well, do you want to go play Modern Warfare 3 with Cartman and Clyde?

Stan: HELL YEAH DUDE!

(Stan and Kyle walk the out the gym)

Jonathan: So it's over?

Ginger Kid: I guess so.

Jonathan: Well, see you guys later.

(All the gingers and Jonathan leave the gym and Jonathan turns off the lights)

(Cuts to schoolyard)

(Kenny sees Stan and Kyle walking and quickly joins them)

(Jonathan sees Kenny and yells his name)

Jonathan: KENNY, KENNY!

(Kenny turns around and walks to him)

Kenny: (muffled) what?

Jonathan: (confused) I thought, I killed you …I…In the gym?

Kenny: (muffled) You did…WAIT? YOU REMEMBER THAT?

Jonathan: YEAH, BUT HOW ARE YOU-

Kenny: (muffled) FOLLOW ME!

(They both run to Kenny's house as the camera pans out to see Eric, with Clyde. Stan, with Kyle. And Jonathan running with Kenny)

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(Cuts back to the dark gym as every one of the hostages try to scream with tape over their mouths)

(THE END)


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok, Quick note: After weeks of procrastination, I finally wrote Part 2. And I promise you Part 3 will come way faster than it took Part 2. This may not be good but honestly I think this is the best I could do. So any negative responses will be completely understood. So have a great time reading and thanks for taking time to read this story.***

(The scene starts in Kenny's house where he is there with Jonathan)

Kenny:(muffled) So that's why I came back to life after you shot me.

Jonathan: Oh, this has been happening to you your entire life?

Kenny:(muffled) Yes, even when I was like 3.

Jonathan: Oh, so how cool is it to be immortal?

Kenny:(muffled anger) COOL? THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! I SHOULD KNOW! I'VE BEEN TO HELL SO MANY TIMES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN JUST TO SEE THAT YOUR WAKING UP IN YOUR OWN F*CKING BED!

Jonathan: Sorry man, just chill out.

Kenny:(chilling out) Ok, I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It's just that people have no idea what I go through every day.

Jonathan: It's ok dude.

Kenny: (muffled) What's your name anyway?

Jonathan: I'm Jonathan Thorne.

Kenny: (muffled) You have a pussy name.

Jonathan: (confused) Huh?

Kenny: (muffled) Ha-ha. Don't worry about.

Jonathan: Umm, ok. So what do you do here?

Kenny: I have a laptop, but for the most part I just hang out with my friends.

Jonathan: Do they know that you're immortal?

Kenny: I wish. I've tried to tell them, but they just don't remember.

Jonathan: That's weird.

Kenny: (muffled) Yeah, but I wonder why you remember.

Jonathan: It is odd isn't it?

(They shake hands)

(Kenny's dad walks in)

Kenny's Dad: Hey Kenny have you seen the- Oh sorry. (starts laughing and walks away) Hey honey! Kenny's gotta butt buddy!

Kenny: (muffled) God dammit dad.

(The camera cuts to Clyde's house)

Eric: WHERE IS IT CLYDE?

Clyde: I don't know Eric, it was here when I left.

Eric: THIS IS SERIOUS CLYDE!

Clyde: (starts laughing) It's kinda funny.

Eric: HOW IS THIS FUNNY CLYDE?

Clyde: (laughing) I don't know.

Eric: SNAP OUT OF IT CLYDE!

(Clyde's dad ROGER walks in)

Roger: Is there a problem? I heard yelling.

Clyde: (still laughing) Yeah, Eric can't find his game

Roger: You mean the one with the white and black cover?

Eric: YES!

Roger: Oh Eric, your brother came over and got it.

Eric: WHAT? NOOOOO! WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?

Roger: Tall, red hair, and freckles.

Eric NOOOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT CLYDE'S DAD!

(The scene cuts to Kyle and Stan playing Call of duty)

(The door busts open as Eric runs in out of breath)

Kyle: What do you want Cartman?

Eric: (trying to catch his breath) GUYS! Scott…Tenorman!

Stan: What about Scott Tenorman?

Eric: He stole my…GAME!

Kyle: So?

Stan: Yeah, why should we care?

Eric: Because… I'm your friend.

Stan: HA!

Kyle: Cartman, you're a racist fuck.

Eric: Kyle, out of all the Jews, you were my favorite. But now, you've just fucked up.

Stan: Whatever Cartman, get the fuck out of here.

Kyle: Yeah!

Eric: OK THEN! SCREW YOU STAN! SCREW YOU KYLE!

(Eric slams the door and walks out)

(Scene cuts to Kenny and Jonathan at Kenny's house)

(Kenny is dressed as Mysterion)

Jonathan: Wow, you are so kick-ass!

Kenny: I know. But we need to get down to business. You know what we need to do right?

Jonathan: No. What do we have to do?

Kenny: How are dumb are you kid? We need to stop the gingers. You heard Tenorman!

Jonathan: WHAT? I don't think we need to get involved in that ginger stuff. I just don't think it's our fight to get into.

Kenny: What are you? Some pussy?

Jonathan: No I just don't really think we can win. I mean, he has an army of robots and we're just two kids.

Kenny:(annoyed) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID NO ONE TEACH YOU TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF?

Jonathan: I'm just saying that…

(Eric bursts into the room)

Eric: KENNY!

Kenny: WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?

Eric: (out of breath) My game….Scott….my game….took…he!

Jonathan: (laughing) What?

Eric: WHAT'S SO FUNNY KID?

Kenny: Don't mind him Cartman! WHAT'S WRONG?

Eric: Scott Tenorman stole my game!

Kenny:(annoyed) Get out of my house Cartman.

Eric: NO! PLEASE KENNY! HELP ME!

Jonathan:(laughing) GET ON YOUR KNEES!

Eric: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KID?

Kenny: THIS IS…What's your name?

Jonathan: I just told you like five minutes ago!

Kenny: I forgot.

Jonathan: Who in the universal fuck did you….Ahh forget it, I'm Jonathan.

Eric: WELL SHUT THE HELL UP JONATHAN!

Jonathan: Damn bro, you hurt.

Kenny: Ok Cartman, we're planning an attack on Tenorman. I guess you can join in. We need as many people as we can get.

Jonathan: I don't know who this we is, because I'm not helping.

Kenny: Why won't you help save America?

Jonathan: I just don't want to get hurt. That's all.

Eric: Kid if you don't help us, I'm gonna kick you right in the nuts!

Kenny: If you don't help us you're a huge pussy.

Jonathan: Ok, I help, God.

Kenny: Good, good. Now we need a lot more members than this though.

Eric: I know a way we can get members!

Kenny: How?

Jonathan: (laughing) LET ALL THE MIDGETS OUT OF HIS BELLY!

Eric: SHUT THE FUCK UP KID!

Kenny: Tell me how CARTMAN?

(Eric starts to talk but Jonathan interrupts him)

Jonathan: We could let those people out of the gym at the school and see if they will help us.

Kenny: Wait what?

Jonathan: The people that the ginger guy took hostage. They're still in the gym.

Kenny: How do you know?

Jonathan: I was the last one out of the gym. I turned off the lights and left.

Kenny: THEY COULD HAVE DIED!

Jonathan: It's only been like an hour. Calm down. Somebody would have come eventually.

Kenny: We have to go let them out.

Jonathan: We don't have to, but I'll go. I hope Eric can keep up.

Eric: I hate you kid.

(Kenny and Jonathan rush out the door before Eric can say anything)

Eric: GOD DAMMIT!

(Eric follows Kenny and Jonathan)

(The scene cuts to the school)

(Kenny opens the gym doors as him, Jonathan, and Eric walk in the gym)

(The three of them untie everyone)

(Eric stands on the bleachers)

Eric: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU MAYBE CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! But I will explain it for you.

Craig: No. Do not explain. I do not care. I just want to go home. And be boring.

Eric: Just because you don't care Craig doesn't mean everyone else doesn't.

Wendy: I don't really care either. Crazier thing have happened.

(Everyone begins to walk out of the gym)

Eric: STOP GUYS!

Craig: WHAT CARTMAN?

Eric: If you don't stop Scott Tenorman, he will give all of your parents nine pounds of aids. In their eyes. A lot of aids.

Wendy: I don't want my parents to have eye aids.

Craig: Me either!

Eric: If you help us they won't.

Kenny: Ok so will you help us?

Bebe: Of Course!

Kenny: Ok we'll break into two groups. Craig and Cartman are Group 1. Me and Jonathan are Group 2. Half of you go with them. Half of you come with us.

Wendy: Who's Jonathan?

Jonathan: ME. I'M JONATHAN! I'VE BEEN IN YOUR CLASS SINCE 1ST GRADE!

Wendy: Sorry, gosh.

Kenny: Ok, we need to train you guys. This is really serious. So Group 1 head to Cartman's house and Group 2 come with me.

(With "Eye of the Tiger" playing in the background, a montage starts with both groups training. They are shown using weapons such as hockey sticks, knives carved from wood, water guns, crossbows, and others. At the end of the montage Craig is shown getting frustrated and having an argument with Eric)

Eric: (angry) SHUT UP CRAIG!

Craig: (angry) YOU JUST WANT US TO BUY YOU A NEW GAME YOU FAT ASSHOLE!

(Wendy overhearing)

Wendy: (angry) YOU FUCKING FATASS!

Eric: (angry) FUCK YOU WHORE!

Craig: You know what? I'm gonna go home. And just be boring. Like always.

Wendy: Me too!

(Craig and Wendy walk out with everyone else following them, leaving Eric by himself)

Eric: GOD DAMMIT CRAIG!

(The scene cuts to Jonathan standing outside of Kenny's house sitting on the front step listening to his IPod)

(Kenny comes out the front door dressed as Mysterion)

Kenny: Where did everybody go Jonathan?

Jonathan: Oh yeah, they said this sucked ass and left.

Kenny: And you couldn't tell me?

Jonathan: You were gonna come out eventually.

Kenny: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT TONRMAN NOW? THEY WERE OUR ONLY HOPE!

Jonathan: Maybe we could get that ginger kid to tell us where Tenorman makes his ginger bots. That way we could at least slow down the production or hopefully stop it.

Kenny: What ginger kid?

Jonathan: The one with the orange jacket.

Kenny: Kyle?

Jonathan: Sure bro. I really don't know.

Kenny: What would he know about Tenorman?

Jonathan: He could use ginger telepathy.

Kenny: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Jonathan: Hey man it couldn't hurt to try. But it's getting late bud, and I have to charge my IPod, let's continue this chit-chat tomorrow.

(Jonathan walks down the street and Kenny walks into his house)

(When he gets to his room, Eric is laying on his bed eating a bag of potato chips)

Kenny: Cartman?

Eric: Oh hey Kenny.

Kenny: What are you doing in my room?

Eric: Just chillin.

Kenny: So what's the status with Craig?

Eric: Oh, about that…Craig bailed.

Kenny: Please tell me he's the only one.

Eric: Well, about that...

Kenny: Dammit Cartman, what happened?

Eric: They were too lame to stand up to my awesome training.

Kenny: I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU CARTMAN!

Eric: It's not my fault Kenny!

Kenny: Just get out, Cartman. You're not helping at all.

Eric: Kenny, stop blaming me!

Kenny: Then get the hell out of my room!

Eric: Okay, man chill out. I'll see tomorrow.

Kenny: No, you won't. Maybe you didn't hear me. . . AT ALL!

Eric: But I need my game back.

Kenny: I DO NOT GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR GAME CARTMAN!

Eric: Kenny, I HAVE TO BEAT THAT GAME!

Kenny: I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!

Eric: Oh, I'm so scared..

(Kenny hits Eric with a lot of force)

Eric:(crying) MYEAAAAM!

Kenny: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

(Eric runs out of the room crying)

(Kenny takes his costume off and takes a shower)

(The scene cuts Eric looking outside his window talking to himself)

Eric: There comes a time in every boy's life, where he has to face his evil half-brother, when the world is against him, when he is the only hero left standing in this black and white world of ours, when his friends, the ones he trusted the most, turn against him. I am the chosen one. The one who was born to save the world. I am The Coon.

(A loud boom is heard)

Eric: HOLY SHIT!

(The scene goes back to Kenny's room where he is hurrying out of the shower)

(He sees part of his house is gone)

Kenny: HOLY SHIT!

(Kenny puts some clothes on and goes outside)

(He sees right in front of his door is a large deep crater)

Kenny: What the hell is going on?

(He goes upstairs)

Kenny: MOM! DAD? Karen? Kevin? Where the hell is everyone?

(He opens the door to his parents room and sees nothing)

(He turns around and see a guy in a black mask)

Kenny: Who are-

(The man shoots him in the neck with a tranquilizer dart)

(Kenny passes out and the man puts him in a bag)

(The man walks into Kenny's backyard, and puts him in a helicopter and flies off)

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
